Polymer Coating
Polymer Coating in LifeAfter is one of the most desirable materials in the game, being used for almost all Weapons and Drone parts. Once the player hits Manor level 5, they will first learn how valuable this item is, needed for the UMP, and Brass Knuckles. Learning where these special materials come from along with is important for not only the Gun Maker profession, but for every player in the game. It is essential for making any medium to high tier weapon and is the essence of some drone parts. How to obtain Polymer Coating The first time you can obtain Polymer coating is when you reach the map Sand Castle. The player likely has seen the Severely Infected Area of Sand Castle on the Map of Sand Castle, and has avoided it at all costs. However, this is where 4 chests spawn that may contain Polymer Coating. However, as a level 10-25 Combat Level player, they most likely won't be able to get those chests guarded by hordes of Level 30 Infected. This is a co-op job. One person runs around and aggros (aggravates aka leading something away) the infected around in a circle while the other grabs the chest. Once they are done with opening it, the players should start running back to the entrance, and starting again. You can do the same with the other maps like Snow Highlands, Mouth Swamp, Mount Snow, Redwood Town and Santopany. In addition, Players can also get this in Charles Town, in Nuclear Power Plant (Aka high level zone) contains in Golden Chests, spawn at the base. But if Players' levels haven't reach 35, it is recommended to bring at least a friend and work as co-op as Enemies in the base are very strong. Maps Fortuna Market It is like other games with his auctioneer house or how ever it was named by. In LifeAfter it calls Fortuna Market. But it is always the same. Some people got some resources and want to sell them. They can do it on the TV for example in Fall Forest, Camp or in it'd own house. Shop Events If you're great at playing events you can use the points to buy Polymer. Strongold You can take the task Strongold Battle. After you finish that task you will recive feat. Now you can talk to the Person near the Board and can exchange an Exploit. Focus on or . You have the Chance to dig some Treasure Chests with one Polymer. Pay to win Everybody who like to spend some money have some benefits. Camp So you can use your coins to buy it from in Hope 101 or in your own Camp Survival Packed You need to spend round 15$ to buy this survival pack. After that you can check the right side to get more sweet things. Also Polymer. Mystic Creatures Mystic Creature can provide you with Polymer Coating and Fabric Film. Mystic Creature appears in 3 locations, namely; Fall Forest, SandCastle, SnowHighlands. If you still use UZI weapons and do not have UMP9 weapons, we recommend that you kill the Mystic Creatures in Fall Forest. Video Category:Polymer Coating